prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPC11
, dubbed Fish Out of Water in the English dub, is the 11th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 11th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Nagisa is forced to take Ryouta to the Aquarium and Honoka tags along. But with his last chance to defeat Pretty Cure on the line, Gekidrago uses this as a chance to attack. '' Summary Ryouta offers Nagisa the strawberries from his dinner, knowing how much she likes them. She assumes that he wants money, but he tells her that he needs to be taken to the Aquarium for homework. Nagisa refuses since she already made plans, but neither parent can do it, so she has to. With no choice she agrees, but then attempts to hurt Ryouta with the 'cobra twist' after he eats one of the strawberries he initially offered. Nagisa's dad then comes out from the shower and corrects the 'cobra twist' technique to how it's properly used in wrestling, then leaves the two. Nagisa invites Honoka to come along with them to the aquarium, with Ryouta being excited and pulling the latter inside the building, calling her 'Honoka-san.' Meanwhile, in Dotsuku Zone, Gekidrago gets one last chance to defeat Pretty Cure and to recover the Prism Stones. He is told by the mysterious man to use all his rage and frustration against them. The Evil King also tells him to use up all the power that he has. Meanwhile at the aquarium, Honoka wows Ryouta with her knowledge of aquatic life and general intelligence overall, and then the latter runs off. Mipple and Mepple awaken and happily greet each other before wondering where they are. The girls show them the aquarium and explain some things to them, until they get frightened by a fish with sharp teeth and hide. When Ryouta calls Nagisa and Honoka to ask about the type of fish, Nagisa incorrectly answers and goes on to discuss the taste of the fish. After Honoka corrects her, Ryouta claims that if Honoka was his sister, he would study better. Which is enough to make Nagisa attempt to harm him while the people watching them laugh. As Honoka proceeds to explain tuna and sea cow to them, they remain unaware that Gekidrago is watching them from nearby. But they are quick to run from location to see the sea lion and penguin show above ground, so he uses the time to summon Zakenna. Later, three sharks that Nagisa, Honoka, and Ryouta were watching break the glass of the aquarium, spilling the water on the floor and breaking free. Everyone runs out of the aquarium, except for Nagisa, Honoka and Ryouta, who are trapped inside with the exit being blocked by poisonous moray eels and a turtle. They try to find an emergency exit before realizing that this is the work of the Dotsuku Zone, so they have Ryouta hide while they continue to look for someone suspicious. They spot Gekidrago nearby and he demands the Prism Stones. Nagisa refuses, so he concentrates the Dark Power by drinking all of the water in the pool to transform into a shark-eel-ray hybrid. He claims this to be his final form and begins to destroy the aquarium while they transform. While Black and White are fighting, Ryouta hears the battle sounds and runs off to help Nagisa. When Gekidrago sees Ryouta, he attacks him and hits ground near him to throw him back as Black catches him. Angered that he did this, she single-handedly attacks Gekidrago, and manages to get in a few punches until he gets her away. He almost hits Black, but White saves her and they use Marble Screw, resulting in freeing all the fish and Gekidrago returning to the darkness. After the battle, the aquamarine Prism Stone appears while Nagisa wakes up Ryouta. She angrily yells at him for coming out of hiding, but when he starts to cry and claim that he worried over them, Nagisa feels just as bad and embraces her younger brother. Later at Honoka's place, Nagisa slashes the guardian card to summon Guardian. Mipple compliments him, resulting in an envious Mepple as the girls return the second stone to the Prism Hopish. Mipple thanks the girls for doing this as Guardian leaves, just in time as Ryouta arrives. He came in to ask for Honoka to check his homework, stating that Nagisa would claim it 'tastes good,' prompting Nagisa to use the 'cobra twist' on him as Honoka watches. Major Events *Gekidrago is defeated by Cure Black and Cure White and returns to the darkness. *Ryouta begins his crush on Honoka. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Wisdom Villains *Gekidrago *Poisony *Kiriya *Ilkubo *Evil King *Zakenna Secondary Characters *Misumi Ryouta *Misumi Rie *Misumi Takashi *Chuutaro Trivia *Nagisa's father, Misumi Takashi is introduced. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes